Massachusetts Bay Colony
In 1630 John Winthrop organized a fleet of 11 ships to carry almost 1000 immigrants from England to America and founded the Massachusetts Bay Colony. Background Earliest exploration of the New England area was done by Giovanni de Verrazano in 1524. In 1614, English Captain John Smith sailed here and extensively explored the area. His writings provided the basis early Colonists to make their plans. The first English Colony was at Jamestown Virginia in 1607. The second was the founding of [[Plymouth Colony|'Plymouth_Colony']] in 1620 in Massachusetts. Both were actually very small settlements that only just barely survived. There were a couple of settlements that either collapsed or were abandoned and the settlers returned to Europe. The next big colony push was John Winthrop leading a small flotilla in 1630 to settle near the area of present day Boston. It was named the Massachusetts Bay Colony after the name of the indian tribes that lived in that area. It's principle cities were Boston, Watertown, Charlestown, and Salem along with a many of the small farmtowns that stand today. A key catalyst for this big migration was the internal strife in England in the first half of the 17th Century. The Stuart dynasty has just come to power and aligned itself with the Church of England (Anglican faith) and began intense persecution of those who practised Catholism (the predessor of Anglican church) and Puritans, which was the intended to be a even more "pure" form of Christian faith than either the Catholic or Anglican church. There was also the rich acquiring up a lot of farmlands forcing the poor off their farms and into London. Then the Thirty Years War started in 1618 that pitted England and other Protestant countries against the Catholic countries of Spain and Central Europe. Governor Winthrop was a leading organizer of the Massachusetts Bay Colony and his principle motivation was to create the ideal Puritan community as an example to the world. Unlike the Pilgrims that settled Plymouth, this group enjoyed greater abundance of financial backing and starting supplies. Winthrop Fleet The Winthrop Fleet consisted of eleven ships sailing from Yarmouth, Isle of Wright to Salem. Some sailed April 8, arriving June 13, 1630 and the following days, the others to sail in May, arriving in July. In 1630 John Winthrop organized a fleet of 11 ships to carry almost 1000 immigrants from England to America and founded the Massachusetts Bay Colony. Departing in two groups in April and May, they arrived at various dates in June and July. These ships were:The Ambrose; The Arabella; The Charles; The Hopewell; The Jewel; The Mayflower; The Success; The Talbot ; The Trial; The Whale; The William & Francis For an incomplete list of these immigrants (work in progress) see Immigrant Ships To America/First Families/Winthrop Fleet. More immigrants followed afterwards to the tune of 2000 per year, mostly Puritans escaping religious persecution in England. Colony Founding Most early New England settlements were founded near where rivers reached the sea because of dependence on England for supplies and also river basins had the best farmland. 1000 settlers came with Winthrop in 1630 but about 20% died in the first harsh winter. This was despite being better supplied and financed than the early Plymouth Colony. First settlements were crude dugouts, indian-style wigwams or simple cabins. Religious Life Puritans strongly believed their faith was the only true faith and the all others were incorrect, especially the Church of England, Roman Catholics and Quakers and other Protestant groups. They were quite intollerant expelled those disagreed with the established orthodoxy. Including Roger Williams in 1635 and Anne Hutchison in 1636, both to Rhode Island. In 1636, Harvard College was founded by the Puritans to help promote their ideals. All classes were taught in Latin. By 1640, the Bay Colony had a core leadership group of 300 practicing Puritans that strongly enforced strict moral standards throughout the colony. By 1640s and 1650s, many colonists strayed away from their Puritan faith as they pursued material wealth and personal well-being. Many Puritan churches became Congregationalist Churches, since each congregation stood as the governing board of the church. Industry 90% of the early settlers practiced some form of agricultural pursuit. Early Massachusetts thrived around three principle ports - Salem, Boston and Plymouth. 1640 was the arrival of the first printing press. It published the first book in America - the Bay Psalm Book. later Boston would grow into a major publishing center. Another major industry was working the sea (unlike Plymouth Colony). The Bay Colony produced many sailors, fishermen and shipwrights. The famous Marblehead fishing port grew up next to Salem. Another major business was timber. The Hutchison family ran 19 sawmills in New Hampshire. As early as 1647, Boston was becoming a major seaport, shipping food, timber and cattle to the West Indies sugar plantations at profitable rates. 00:34, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Indian Relations In general white settlements continuously encroached on lands of the natives and surrounded their villages. Woodlands were cleared to make farmland and thus disrupting hunting grounds and forcing native hunters to travel much further to find game to support their families. Some Puritans actively sought to convert and educate the natives. By 1675, there were some 1100 natives living in 14 "praying villages". They enjoyed free elementary schooling from the Puritans. An early exception was the Pequot Massacre in 1637. This native tribe living in the Connecticutt area, grew to resent the English encroachment. Governor Winthrop organized a surprise attack on the main Pequot village in 1637 which resulted in the deaths of over 700 men, women and children. In general, relations grew well until King Philip's war. King Philip's War - 1675 The Native American tribes in New England (i.e. Massachusetts, Narragansett, Wampanoags, Pocumtucs, and Nipmucs) became increasingly disturbed by English growth in the area and feared that their livelyhood was significantly threatened. In June 1675, natives of the Wampanoag tribe led by Metacom (called King Philip by the Colonists) raided Swansea, a settlement of Plymouth Colony and resulted in the death of 11 colonists. Raids by the natives continued into the Fall of 1675, targeting M.B.C. settlements at Springfield, Hadley and Northampton. In Dec 1675, Governor Winslow (of Plymouth Colony) was able to organize an armed force of militia from both Plymouth and M.B.C. and delivered a devastating blow against one of King Philip's key allies, the Narragansett at Great Swamp (in present day Rhode Island). Both sides suffered what would have been termed terrible losses. The Colonists lost over 240 killed and many more wounded. The Narragansetts lost over 900 killed and wounded and therefore could no longer participate effectively in the war. Raids by the Native tribes continued through the winter of 1675/1676, targeting Medfield and other locations. However, come springtime, many of the Native warriors needed to turn to their spring hunting grounds and start providing for their families. The colonial militia meanwhile continued to prosecute the war and hunt down natives. Amnesty was offered freely to those who laid down their arms. On 12 Aug, 1676, Colonial forces with Native allies were able to trackdown and kill Metacom. This effectively ended organized warfare by the natives, but they did continue a number of raiding parties for a couple more years. See http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/King_Philips_War - for more about this event. Provincial Government Up until 1684, the M.B.C. governed themselves under their colonial charter, but in that year the English crown revoked their charter and placed a territorial governor directly over them. This would become a source of great friction which later developed into the American Revolution some 90 years later. In 1680, New Hampshire was split off from Massachusetts. However Massachusetts still retained control over much of present day Maine. The province of Massachusetts Bay was formed in 1691 with the merger of Massachusetts Bay Colony, Plymouth Colony, Province of Maine, Nova Scotia, Nantucket and Martha's Vineyard. Nova Scotia was split off in 1696. Previously New Hampshire had been part of M.B.C for 1641-1679 and again for 1688-1691. See Wiki History of Massachusetts Bay Province for more info about this time period (1691-1776). Salem Witch Trials - 1692 Hysteria over witchcraft had crossed over much of Europe more than century earlier, but in the late 17th century it surged again, this time including many of the American Colonies. But no where did ready such a level of excitement as in the Colonial town of Salem in the years of 1688-1692 in an episode called the Salem Witch Trials. This episode is of quite some significance to family historians, since many of those prosecuted and put to death where elderly matriarchs of large colonial families and are survived today by a very great posterity. Many of them suffered because of their advanced age and accompanying senility in that they were unable to appreciate the gravity of charges leveled against them. Wild accusations were being made on a daily basis. The whole episode finally came to an abrupt end in 1692 when accusations where made against the wife of the governor. One participating judge would later issue a broad apology for his participation in the affair, but not until several years after at least 11 distinguished women had been put to death and many others pilloried in public stockades. See en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Salem_witch_trials for more info on this event. Colonists from England Henry Adams (1583 - 1646), farmer, an early settler of Braintree, Massachusetts, ancestor to President John Adams (1735 - 1826) *m. Edith Squire (1587 - 1672) John Alderman (1584 - 1657) * m. Alice Williams (1590 - 1657) Hope Allen (1625 - c.1677), Proprietor of 400 acres * m. Rachel Knight (c.1627 - 1667) Charles Apthorp (1698 - 1758), Paymaster General of the Royal Navy and Army during the ARW *m. Grizell Eastwick (1709 - 1796), Immigrated from Jamaica to Boston John Andrews (1616 - 1682) Samuel Archer (c.1608 - 1667), Constable, Selectmen, Fence Surveyor, Marshal, Small Juror Maj. Gen. Hon. Humphrey Atherton (1608 - 1661), Speaker of the House, Treasurer, Justice of the Peace, Leader of the Court of Deputies, Assistant Governor of the General Court of Massachusetts, Member of the Ancient and Honorable Artillery Company, Major General of the militia in New England. * m. Mary Wales (1613 - 1672) B Michael Bacon (1579 - 1648) * m. Alice Blowers (1581 - 1648) Capt. Michael Bacon (1608 - 1668) * m. Mary Baldwin (16176 - 1655) Michael Bacon (1639 - 1707) * m. Sarah Richardson (1639 - 1694) Rev. James Badcock (1580 - 1672), he arrived in 1623 on ship James with his wife and children in Plymouth, Massachusetts Capt. Robert Badcock (1610 - 1694) * m. Joanna Phillips (1628 - 1700) John Baker (1598 - 1680), sold liquor and beer, Inn Holder, proprietor of a 150 acre farm Capt. Thomas Baker (1636 - 1718), iron worker, proprietor John Bent (1596 - 1672) , a petitioner for the town of Marlboro, Massachusetts * m. Martha Blanchard (1598 - 1676) Capt. Hon. George Barbour (1613 - 1685) m. Elizabeth Clark (c.1620 - 1683) Peter Bent (1629 - 1678) a petitioner for the town of Marlboro, Massachusetts Hon. Dea. Thomas Besbidge (1589 - 1674) William Billings (1629 - 1713) m. Mary Atherton (1636 - 1718) Thomas Boardman (1601 - bef.1673), Deputy and Representative to the General Court of Massachusetts, one of the first deacons of Rev. John Lothrop's church. * m. Margaret Offing (1610 - 1679) Maj. William Boardman (1614 - 1672), Cook and 4th Steward of Harvard Ensign John Brocklebank (c.1630 - 1666) John Bradley (1605 - 1642) George Browne (1592 - 1633) * m. Christian Hibbert (c.1592 - 1641) Maj. Thomas Brown (1645 - 1709) William Brown (1608 - 1687), proprietor of 200 acres, had a success fishing and trading business * m. Mary Bisbee (1624 - 1703) George Burrill (1588 - 1653) * m. Mary Cooper (1606 - 1653) Rev. Peter Bulkeley (1582 - 1659), Founder of Concord, Massachusetts Rev. Dr. Edward Bulkley (1614 - 1696) Richard Bullock (1622 - 1667) * m. Elizabeth Ingraham (1628 - 1659) Lt. Hon. Thomas Burnham (1623 - 1694), Deputy to the General Court of Massachusetts Rev. George Burroughs (c.1652 - 1692), Minister of Salem Village, Massachusetts Benjamin Butterfield (1610 - 1677) * m. Ann Jundon (c.1616 - 1661) C Capt. John Call (1636 - 1697) * m. Hannah Kettell (1637 - 1708) Thomas Call (1597 - 1676) Capt. John Carter (1616 - 1692) * m. Elizabeth Kendall (1613 - 1691) Rev. Thomas Carter (c.1588 - 1652), first minister of Woburn, Middlesex County, Massachusetts Dea. John Chandler I (1634 - 1703) William Chandler (1595 - 1642) * m. Annis Bayford (1603 - 1683) Sgt. John Choate (1624 - 1695) * m. Anne Carramas (1637 - 1727) Dea. George Clarke (1613 - 1690) * m. Sarah Harvey (1622 - 1689) John Clarke (1575 - 1623), First Mate and Pilot of the Mayflower Jonas Clarke (1619 - 1699) Thomas Clarke (1599 - 1697), Representative of Plymouth, Plymouth County, Massachusetts *m. Susannah Ring (1609 - c.1646) Hon. Rev. Robert Clements (1595 - 1658), Deputy to the General Court of Massachusetts, Commissioner of Essex County, Massachusetts, Commissioner to End Small Causes, Associate Judge, given the right to sell wine George Clifford (1592 - 1642) Constable John Clough (1613 - 1691), Constable of Salisbury, Massachusetts John Cloyes (1604 - 1676) * m. Abigail Mournings Sgt. Hugh Cole (1628 - 1699), fought in King Phillip's War * m. Mary Foxwell (1635 - 1688) James Cole (1600 - 1692), Constable, Highway Surveyor, Inn Keeper, Liscensed to sell liquor, fought in King Phillip's War, a first settler of Cole's Hill * m. Mary Tibbes (1598 - 1660) Corp. Edward Colburn (1618 - 1701) * m. Hannah Rolfe (1620 - 1712) John Cooper (c.1612 - 1676) * m. Priscilla Carpenter (1597 - 1689) D Dea. John Damon I (1621 - 1708) * m. Abigail Sherman (1622 - 1713) Hon. Nicholas Danforth (1589 - 1638), Deputy to the Massachusetts Bay General Court, Innkeeper on two committees Capt. Jonathan Danforth (1628 - 1712), Deputy Governor of the Massachusetts Bay Colony, President of Harvard College, Judge of the Superior Court, Representative, Assistant, Selectmen, Town Clerk and captain of the militia * m. Elizabeth Poulter (1633 - 1689) George Davis (1595 - 1667) * m. Sarah Clarke (1623 - 1698) Roger Derby (1643 - 1698) * m. Lucretia Hilman (1643 - 1689) Dea. William Douglas (1610-1682) *m. Ann Motley (1601 - 1685) Lt. Hugh Drury (1616 - 1689), Member of the Ancient Honorable Artillery Company of Massachusetts * m. Lydia Rice (1627 - 1675) Capt. Nathaniel Duncan (1586 - 1668) * m. Elizabeth Jourdain (1596 - 1633) Mary Durrant (1589 - 1631) John Dwight (1601 - 1660), Co Founder of the First Church of Dedham, Massachusetts * m Hannah Unknown (1604 - 1656) E John Eddy (1595 - 1684) * m. Amy Doggett (1597 - ) Richard Evans (c.1615 - 1662) F Capt. George Fairbanks (1619 - 1681), first settler of Medway, Massachusetts *m. Mary Adams (1624 - 1711) Jonathan Fairbanks (1595 - 1668) * m. Grace Smith (1597 - 1673) John Finney (1604 - 1702) Capt. Hon. Hopsetill Foster (1620 - 1676), Treasurer of Dorchester, Massachusetts *m. Mary Bates (1619 - 1702) Reginald Foster (1595 - 1680) * m. Judith Wignal (1598 - 1664) George Fowle (1610 - 1682) * m. Mary Tufts (1613 - 1676) Richard Foxwell (1610 - 1643) Capt. William French (1603 - 1681), Co Founder and Proprietor of Billerica, first Representative of Billerica, Massachusetts * m. Elizabeth Symms (1605 - 1668) G Richard Gale (1616 - 1678), Constable of Watertown, Massachusetts, proprietor of 250 acres m. Mary Castle (1612 - 1681) Capt. Lion Gardiner (1599 - 1663), Founder of New York State * m. Mary Willemson Deurcant (1601 - 1665) Edward Gaskoyne (c.16103 - c.1691) * m. Sarah Unknown (c.1618 - c.1691) George Giddings (1609 - 1676) John Glover (1600 - 1653), Deputy General for the Massachusetts General Court Henry Goldstone (1591 - 1638) Capt. Joseph Grafton (c.1596 - 1682) * m. Mary Moore (1600 - 1674) James Greene (1626 - 1698), Commissioner of the Colony of Rhode Island Dr. John Greene (1597 - 1659), Co Founder of Warwick, Rhode Island *m. Joan Tattershall (1598 - c.1633) Maj. John Greene, Jr. (1620 - 1708), Deputy Governor of the Colony of Rhode Island Jone Greene (c.1630 - ) Mary Greene (1633 - 1686) Percival Green (1603 - 1639) * m. Ellen Fox (1600 - 1682) Sen. Peter Greene (1620 - 1659), President or Governor of the Colony of Rhode Island Edward Gyles (1610 - 1669) * m. Bridget Very (1591 - 1680) H John Hall (1627 - 1701) William Harris (1619 - 1717) * m. Edith Unknown (1620 - 1685) William Hartwell (1613 - 1690) * Jazen Unknown (1608 - 1695) Stephen Hasket (1636 - 1698) Maj. William Hathorne (1606 - 1681) Gov. Col. John Haynes (1594 - 1654), 1st Governor of the Colony of Connecticut *m. Mabel Harlakenden (1614 - 1655) Walter Haynes (1583 - 1655) * m. Elizabeth Unknown (1585 - 1659) George Hayward (1604 - 1671) * m. Mary Frizzell (1621 - 1693) Capt. William Hedge (1612 - 1670) Edward Edmund Henchman (1605 - 1668) * m. Elizabeth Unknown (1605 - 1688) John Hill (c.1626 - 1717/18), Purchased Land from the Indians with a Party * m. Hannah Plaine (c.1632 - 1690) Samuel Hinckley (1589 - 1662) * m. Sarah Soole (1600 - 1656) Gov. Thomas Hinckley (1618 - 1706), 14th and last Governor of Plymouth Colony, Massachusetts, Representative, Magistrate and assistant, Deputy Governor, Commissioner on the board of Plymouth and Massachusetts colonies, Councilor * m. Mary Richards (1620 - 1659) Josiah Hobbs ( - 1741), soldier in King Philip's War George Hodges (1622 - ) Rev. Edward Holyoke (1585 - 1660), minister * m. Prudence Stockton (c.1581 - bef.1648) William Hubbard (1585 - 1670) Rev. William Hubbard (1621 - 1704), historian, author, minister * m. Mary Rogers (1628 - 1690) Mark Hunking (1615 - 1667) John Hunting (1602 - 1689) * m. Esther Seaborn (1597 - 1676) Richard Hutchinson (1602 - 1682) * m. Alice Bosworth (1606 - 1668) I Richard Ingraham (1622 - 1667) J Francis Johnson (1607 - 1691) K Francis Miles Kendall (1620 - 1708) John Miles Kendall (1580 - 1659) * m. Mary Tidd (1620 - 1676) John Kenrick (1604 - 1686), Sheriff of London * m. Anna Smith (1604 - 1656) Samuel King (1633 - 1721) William King (1595 - 1649) * m. Dorothy Hayne (c.1601 - ) Walter Knight (1585 - 1684) John Kitchen (c.1619 - 1676) Dr. Johann Kasper Richter von Kronenscheldt (1661 - 1711) L Thomas Lamb (1596 - 1646) * m. Dorothy Harbottle (1619 - 1698) John Lambert (1629 - 1711) Edward Larkin (1615 - 1653), Member of the Ancient and Honorable Artillery Company * m. Joanna Hale (1615 - c.1684) Henry Leland (1625 - 1680) * m. Margaret Badcock (1623 - 1705) Hopestill Leland (1580 - 1655) Gov. Maj. Gen. John Leverett (1616 - 1676) Thomas Leverett (1591 - 1650) Edmund Littlefield (1592 - 1661) * m. Annis Autstin (1596 - 1677) Rev. John Lothrop (1584 - 1653), a first settler of Barnstable, Massachusetts * m. Ann Hammond (1616 - 1687) Dea. Thomas Low (1605 - 1677) * m. Margaret Todd (1597 - 1680) Dea. Thomas Low, Jr. (1632 - 1712) Henry Lunt (1610 - 1662) M William Mann (1607 - 1662) Richard Manning (1622 - 1697) * m. Anstice Calley (1620 - ) Sarah Manning (1667 - 1749) Joseph Mansfield (1629 - 1694) Robert Mansfield (1594 - 1666), Constable of Lynn, Massachusetts Dea. Hon. Thomas Marrett (1589 - 1664), Deacon of the Church of Cambridge, Massachusetts * Susann Unknown (1594 - 1664) Gov. Thomas Mayhew (1593 - 1682), self proclaimed Governor of Martha's Vineyard Elias Maverick (1604 - 1684) * m. Anne Harris (c.1613 - 1697) Capt. Richard Martin (1609 - 1694) Rev. John Maverick (1578 - 1636) * Mary Gye (1580 - 1666) Michael Metcalf (1620 - 1654), an early settler of Dedham, Massachusetts * m. Mary Fairbanks (1622 - 1684) John Moore (1576 - 1646), Farmer * m. Dorothy Barber (1587 - 1671) John Moore (c.1602 - 1674) * m. Elizabeth Whale (1612 - 1690) Joseph Morse (1610 - 1689) * m. Hester Peirce (1612 - 1694) Lt. Ephraim Morton (1623 - 1693), Rep. of Plymouth, Massachusetts, Selectmen, Justice of the Peace * m. Ann Cooper (c.1625 - 1691) George Morton (1587 - 1624), historian *m. Juliana Carpenter (1584 - 1685) N Edmund Needham (1606 - 1677), juryman in 1649, 1655 and 1676 in Salem, Massachusetts *m. Joan Leazing (1610 - 1674) John Newgate (1588 - 1665), Deputy to the General Court of Massachusetts, Constable, on a committee to receive funds for Harvard, Hatter, Feltmaker, Haberdasher Richard Newton (1605 - c.1640), proprietor of about 130 acres * m. Anne Loker (1605 - 1697) Rev. James Noyes (1608 - 1656), Co Founder of Newbury * m. Sarah Brown (1610 - 1691) Rev. Edward Nurse (1580 - 1659) Francis Nurse (1618 - 1695) *m. Rebecca Towne (1621 - 1692) O Capt. Peter Oliver (1616 - 1670) * m. Sarah Newgate (1621 - 1692) John Osgood (1595 - 1651) * m. Sarah Booth (1598 - 1667) John Osgood, Jr. (1631 - 1693) * m. Mary Clements (1637 - 1710) P John Page (1614 - 1687) * m. Mary Marsh (1621 - 1697) Thomas Paine (1613 - 1706) William Patten (1605 - 1668), Deputy from Cambridge, Massachusetts to the Massachusetts Bay General Court, Fence Viewer, Highway Surveyor * m. Mary Digbie ( - 1673) Lt. Francis Peabody (1618 - 1705) * m. Mary Foster (1595 - 1680) Capt. John Peabody (1590 - 1667), built the first brick house in America John Perkins (1624 - 1699) * m. Elizabeth Lovell (1627 - 1685) Sgt. John Perkins, Jr. (1609 - 1686), opened the first publishing house in Ipswich, Massachusetts * m. Elizabeth Unknown (1606 - 1684) John Perkins (1583 - 1654), Deputy to the Massachusetts Bay General Court * m. Judith Garter (1588 - 1654) Allen Perley (1608 - 1675) * m. Susanna Brokenson ( - 1691) John Phillips (1605 - 1682), Constable of Dorchester, Massachusetts David Phippen (1590 - 1640) * m. Sarah Pickney (1596 - 1659) Joseph Phippen (1620 - 1687) * m. Dorcas Wood (1623 - 1692) John Pickering (1617 - 1662) * m. Elizabeth Alderman (1617 - 1662) John Pierce (1588 - 1661), Weaver * m. Elizabeth Trull (1591 - 1668) Anthony Pierce (1611 - 1678) * m. Anne Moore (1613 - 1683) Thomas Pierce (1608 - 1683) * m. Elizabeth Cole (1619 - 1688) Sgt. Hon. John Porter (1596 - 1676), Deputy and Representative to the General Court of Massachusetts, Constable of Hingham, Massachusetts, proprietor of 500 acres and the largest proprietor of Salem Village, Massachusetts Dea. Luke Potter (1608 - 1697), a first settler of Concord, Massachusetts * m. Mary Edmunds (1625 - 1711) John Poulter (bet.1631/1635 - ) * m. Mary Pope (1605 - 1692) John Prescott (1605 - 1681), Founder of Lancaster, Massachusetts * m. Mary Platts (1607 - 1674) John Proctor (1595 - 1672) * m. Martha Harper (1607 - 1659) Lt. John Putnam (1580 - 1662) * m. Priscilla Gould (1558 - 1662) Capt. John Putnam (1627 - 1710) Nathaniel Putnam (1619 - 1700) Lt. Thomas Putnam (1615 - 1686) R Robert Rand (1590 - 1640) * m. Alice Sharpe (1604 - 1691) Srgt. Thomas Rand (1627 - 1683) * m. Sarah Edenden (1636 - 1699) John Raymond (1616 - 1703) * m. Rachel Scruggs (1627 - 1666) Dea. George Reed (1627 - 1706) William Reed (1601 - 1656) * m. Mabel Kendall (1604 - 1690) Thomas Richards (1596 - 1560) * m. Wealthian (Loring?) (1600 - 1679) Ezekiel Richardson (1601 - 1647) Dea. Hon. Edmund Rice (c.1594 - 1663), Representative to the Massachusetts Bay Colony Court *m. Thomazine Frost (1600 - 1654) Henry Rice (1620 - 1711) Ezekiel Richardson (1601 - 1647) * m. Susanna Unknown (1610 - 1681) Thomas Richardson (1608 - 1651) * m. Mary Baldwin (1612 - 1670) Thomas Roberts (c.1616 - 1663) Rev. Nathaniel Rogers (1598 - 1655) John Rolfe (1585 - 1663) John Rugg (1632 - 1697) * m. Martha Prescott (1639 - 1697) Hon. Richard Russell (1611 - 1676), Treasurer of Massachusetts Bay Colony for twenty years * m. Maud Pitt (1617 - 1652) S William Salisbury (1622 - 1675) * m. Susannah Cotton (1624 - 1684) William Sargent ( - ) Richard Sawtell (1611 - 1694) * m. Mary Pope (1621 - 1694) Maj. Gen. Robert Sedgwick (c.1611 - 1656) Thomas Scotto (1612 - 1657) Richard Sherman (1577 - 1660) Jane Skipper (1635 - 1682) Henry Skerry (1606 - 1691) Mary Smith (1630 - 1703) Quartermaster John Smith (1608 - 1678) * m. Mary Ryder (1630 - 1703) Capt. John Smith (1621 - 1676) Rev. Nehemiah Smith (1605 - 1686), an original proprietor of Norwich, Connecticut * m. Ann Bourn (1615 - 1684) Robert Smith (1626 - 1693) * m. Mary French (1634 - 1684) Robert Smith (1636 - 1693), Immigrant ancestor of the Prophet of Joseph Smith Isaac Stearns (1597 - 1671), proprietor of 451 acres, owner of 20,00 pounds, Constable of Watertown, Massachusetts, Surveyor of Highways of Watertown, Massachusetts, Fence Viewer of Watertown, Massachusetts, on a committee to design a bridge *m. Mary Barker (1603 - 1677) Dea. Gregory Stone (1590 - 1672) *m. Lydia Unknown ( - ) Dea. Samuel Stone (1631 - 1715) Edward Sturgis (1613 - 1695) * m. Elizabeth Hinckley (1617 - 1691) Hon. Samuel Symonds (1595 - 1678), Deputy Governor of the Massachusetts Bay Colony * m. Martha Read (1602 - 1662) Hon. Thomas Scruggs (1588 - 1654), Deputy to the Great and General Court of Massachusetts * m. Margery Unknown (c.1598 - 1663) Col. James Swan (1754 -1830), paid America's debt with France after the American Revolution T Thomas Tarbell (1618 - 1678) * m. Mary Unknown (1620 - 1674) Jacob Towne (1631 - 1704) * m. Catherine Symonds (1630 - ) William Towne (1597 - 1673) Nathaniel Treadway (1615 - 1689) * m. Sufferance Haynes (1620 - 1682) Lt. Robert Turner, Jr. (1611 - 1651) U William Underwood (1609 - 1697) * m. Sarah Pallett (1619 - 1684) V William Varney (1608 - 1654) * m. Bridget Knight (1611 - 1672) W Capt. Richard Walker (1590 -1687) *m. Jane Talmage (1618 - 1640) Capt. Samuel Walker (1615 - 1684) Nathaniel Wales (1582 - 1661) * m. Susannah Greenway 1590 - 1662) Robert Ware (1611 - 1699) * m. Margaret Hunting (1628 - 1670) William Warner (1594 - ), original proprietor of Ipswich, Massachusetts Peter Wear (1618 - 1691), Recorder of Deeds * m. Ruth Gooch (1627 - 1664) Dea. Thomas Wells (1605 - 1666) * m. Abigail Warner (1614 - 1671) William Wentworth (1615 - 1697), Sawmill proprietor, church elder, follower of John Wheelwright Moses Wheat (1616 - 1700) * m. Tamazen Fox (1622 - 1689) George Wheeler (1606 - 1687) * m. Katherine Pin (1611 - 1684) Capt. William Williams (c.1737 - 1781) John Wiley (1608 - 1662) Joseph Wise (1617 - 1684) * m. Mary Thompson (1619 - 1651) Nathaniel Whiting (1609 - 1682) *m. Hannah Dwight (1625 - 1714) John Woodbury (1616 - 1703) Lt. Hon. Archelaus Woodman (1613 - 1702), Deputy to the Massachusetts Bay Colony Court Hon. Samuel Wyllys (1632 - 1709) References http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Massachusetts_Bay_Colony http://colonialancestors.com/ma/colony.htm http://www.u-s-history.com/pages/h572.html http://www.quaqua.org/pilgrim.htm Category:History of Massachusetts Category:History of the Thirteen Colonies Category:Former British colonies Category:Chartered companies Category:Established in 1628